Captivité
by Lady Sulpicia
Summary: Une femme est condamnée à mort, une femme autrefois si puissante, si riche et suffisante. Une femme qui aurait plu à Lord Beckett dans d'autres circonstances. Passera-t-il outre l'accusation de piraterie pour obtenir ses faveurs une dernière fois avant que la corde ne mette un terme à une existence dorée réduite en fumée ? / Beckett x OC.


**« CAPTIVITÉ »**

**GENRE »** _Hurt-Comfort – Romance._  
**RAITING »** _M._  
**PERSONNAGES »** _Un certain Cutler Beckett, et une ingénue._  
**NOMBRE DE MOTS »** _7,287 mots._

**COPYRIGHT »** _Les personnages de PDC, introduits, ou encore cités dans ce oneshot ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, excepté Elvira._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR »** _Je dois admettre que j'étais partie au début sur une fiction avec un autre couple …que finalement je posterai quand même plus tard…il fera des heureux. Hum, pour parler un peu de cette fic…On m'en a donné l'idée. Je pensais également à une fiction plutôt du genre captivité, et autres depuis un moment, et quand on m'a suggéré un Beckett/OC …j'ai adopté l'idée ! L'histoire se déroule en grande majorité dans les prisons de Port Royal…et vu que c'est un oneshot, je ne pourrai m'étendre davantage sur cette relation. Lady Elvira Grey est une jeune femme déchue de son titre en partie à cause de ses manigances et autres complots avec les pirates, et condamnée à mort. Le deuxième personnage de ce pairing, Cutler Beckett, est quant à lui toujours dirigeant de la Compagnie des Indes, mais également gouverneur de la ville. Je précise qu'ils ne se connaissent pas…juste de nom, ou de vue. Concernant Elvira, j'ai dans la tête l'actrice américaine Scarlett Johansson (en blonde), je la trouve parfaite pour l'incarner. =)  
_

* * *

Le son des cliquetis du trousseau de clés résonnait inlassablement dans les prisons de la ville, alertant ainsi chaque détenu, comme pour lui rappeler que sa liberté s'envolait dés l'instant où le garde claquait la porte lors de sa ronde habituelle. Le frottement des fers à ses poignets pâles et si fins lui était insupportable, et cela ne s'arrangeait guère au long terme. Quelques marques rougeâtres se formaient progressivement sur sa peau d'ordinaire douce et satinée par le soleil. Assise contre un mur fait d'épaisses briques poussiéreuses, elle s'avérait forcée d'admettre que les prisons de ce qui fut autrefois sa ville, étaient bien poisseuses et dénuées d'espoir. Cette soi-disant lueur qui brillait dans les yeux des prisonniers s'évanouissaient comme un courant d'air glacé en à peine quelques jours passés dans ce trou à rats. Des souries se frayaient un chemin entre les petits trous et finissaient par s'engouffrer sous les mètres de pailles jaunâtre assemblées au sol et servant de lit aux condamnés. Elle n'avait pas bu une goutte d'eau depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu étrange, et si peu familier. Elle, cette femme, récemment trimballée ici ne fréquentait jamais ce genre d'établissement. Ce serait indigne de sa classe sociale. Elle aurait donné de nombreuses pièces d'or contre la chance de s'épargner un funeste destin.

Même la vue de ses congénères ne l'intéressait pas. Elle se fichait de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas la seule dans cette aventure avec la guillotine. Ils craignaient eux aussi ce moment. Cela se lisait dans leurs yeux dépourvus de toute joie de vivre, ou d'une quelconque once d'empathie. Les autres, particulièrement des hommes, préféraient se vautrer sur la paille en attendant le jugement dernier, sans se battre. C'était peine perdue. Un combat perdu d'avance. Les femmes suppliaient chaque soldat s'aventurant dans les cachots, leur proposant même de profiter de leur corps froid et sale en échange de la liberté, ou de la simple lumière du jour. Certains craquaient sous la pression, tandis que d'autres jouissaient de leur propre malheur. Elvira Grey n'était guère de ce bord-là, elle n'abandonnait pas, sûrement pas après tous les efforts prodigués pour en arriver à un stade aussi élevé. Elle, l'aristocrate déchue, pour des rumeurs de complots, des scènes auprès des pirates rapportées aux autorités…

Sa première pensée de condamnée fut à l'encontre du traître qui l'avait dénoncée.

'Vieux fou !' grinça-t-elle entre ses dents blanches, et parfaitement alignées. Ses petits yeux le foudroyèrent du regard avec arrogance. Et de sa voix haut perchée, hautaine à souhait, l'arrivante rétorqua cruellement : 'C'est ce que vous êtes – vous – horrible petit personnage !'

'Vieux ?' répéta l'interpellé, arborant un sourire moqueur. Il éclata de rire, et très doucement, se rapprocha de sa captive au point que leurs deux corps vinrent à se frôler honteusement. 'Je vous trouve bien injuste, my Lady.'

Il n'en rajouta pas plus, et fit mine de se désintéresser de ce visage en fureur, et rougit par la colère pour fixer durant une brève minute les courbes majestueuses de la jeune femme. Son corps, à la peau pâle, albâtre, devait être doux au touché. Quelque chose l'incitait à le penser, à en être persuadé. Ce qui émanait de son cou, et de ses cheveux était une délicieuse odeur fruitée. Ou de fleur. Une rose, _peut-être_. Un quelconque parfum ? Cela l'intriguait, et le rattachait à cette envie insatiable d'en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse arrivante. Certes, Beckett était intimement persuadé de son innocence, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme qui aimait tout particulièrement jouer avec ses proies. Il la tourmenterait, au point qu'elle cesserait de se dresser de haut devant lui. Ses sourires disparaîtraient en un claquement de doigt, et ses airs témoignant d'un profond snobisme typiquement aristocratique se tairaient à jamais. Approchant son visage de sa chevelure blonde, et soyeuse, il plaqua son nez contre quelques mèches rebelles et bien lissées afin d'humer avec délice cette odeur enivrante. Voire entêtante. Une odeur délicate, qui reste et perdure à l'esprit.

'Dites-moi,' reprit l'emperruqué en scrutant avec curiosité les marques de doigts injustement pressés, des coupures d'ongles, et autres suçons inexpérimentés et faits à la va-vite sur la peau tendre et molle de son imposant décolleté. 'Qui vous à touché ?'

Sa dernière tirade tomba d'un ton sec, tel un ordre.

'A votre avis, lord Beckett ?' rétorqua la blonde sur un timbre de voix hautement désinvolte 'Les personnes à blâmer ne sont-elles pas celles qui enchaînent leurs prisonniers aux murs de votre prison dépravée ?' un sourire amer naquit à ses lèvres ensanglantées. 'Lorsque le bourreau s'absente ?'

'Vous me voyez donc comme votre tortionnaire, my Lady ?' répondit Beckett, sans une once d'émotion. D'ordinaire, cette réplique l'aurait fortement amusé. Mais la situation ne lui permit guère de pousser le vice un peu trop loin. Il se contenta de détailler méticuleusement chaque grain de peau, chaque pli froissé de la robe pourpre et non moins affriolante de lady Grey.

Ses yeux bleutés, au regard d'acier descendirent le long des hanches élancées de la blonde, jusqu'à fixer avec bien trop d'insistance les bords de sa robe, ses pieds. Il osa se demander si les soldats avaient approfondis leurs caresses. Cette interrogation sembla se lire, comme dans un livre ouvert. Car à peine eut-il entrouvert très lentement ses lèvres pâles pour poser sa question, qu'elle trancha non sans une certaine honte : 'Jamais un homme que j'aurais jugé non digne de ma personne ne s'est aventuré à cet endroit.'

'J'en déduirais que non, ainsi –' murmura l'aristocrate, d'une voix basse. Cela le réjouissait, au final. Il en ignorait la raison, mais s'avérait forcé de reconnaître que la savoir encore intouchable et désespérément vierge l'animait d'un brasier ardent. Cette femme représentait l'inflexibilité même. L'arrogance, le snobisme par excellence, et l'orgueil, si mal placé. Son corps était parfait. Sa chevelure, et les traits sophistiqués de son visage pâle en auraient fait pâlir plus d'une de jalousie. Hors, elle avait un horrible caractère, à ce qu'il en avait conclu de part lui-même. La plupart des hommes fuyaient sûrement, loin de sa voix perçante, et si élevée.

Elle baissa sa tête un moment, et prit la peine de détailler le sol, beaucoup plus sale qu'auparavant, mais - quelque chose lui semblait familier. Elle ne désirait pas rester un instant de plus dans ce lieu maudit. Elvira devait sortir, retrouver sa dignité, et sa gloire d'antan. Sa première pensée fut pour cet homme froid, qui avait l'air bien plus important qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il serait peut-être en mesure de lui venir en aide. La pirate releva son visage, et laissa un sourire forcé naître sur ses lèvres rosées, une lueur déterminé scintilla dans le fond de ses prunelles noirâtres. La lady était prête à tout pour acquérir enfin les clés de la liberté, quitte à devoir séduire ce monstre. 'Mais vous, mon seigneur, vous pourriez me libérer de ces chaînes, n'est-ce-pas ?' souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix aigüe, se voulant charmeuse.

Lady Grey fit quelques pas en direction de son bourreau, jusqu'à ce que quelques millimètres ne les séparent. 'Vous pourriez…Je le sais…' susurra Elvira, chaudement au creux de l'oreille de Cutler Beckett.

'Il est vrai que je le pourrais, my Lady. Si je le _voulais_.' l'interrompit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Elle laissa ses lèvres suivre le parcours de ses tempes, néanmoins sans toucher sa peau blanche, juste en l'effleurant avec une expertise qui le surprenait. 'Oh, mon seigneur, j'y n'y avais guère réfléchit auparavant, mais…Vous êtes mon sauveur, vous m'avez sortie de cette ville infestée de forbans, et accueillie entre vos murs, mon tendre héro, je vous en serais éternellement redevable, si vous pouviez…me secourir une seconde fois.'

L'aristocrate demeura silencieux. Il la laissait le frôler ainsi, de sa voix brûlante, et de ses lèvres pulpeuses – qu'il se surprit à désirer ardemment emprisonnées entre les siennes –, tentatrices. Beckett pencha délicatement sa tête vers la droite, afin de croiser le regard de sa captive, non avec une certaine envie. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait. Il pourrait la soumettre à ses propres exigences, mais ce serait à l'encontre de certains principes. Il n'était pas un barbare, mais perçu par ses congénères comme un gentleman. _Mais à quoi bon agir noblement alors que cette femme souhaitait visiblement être jugée comme…_

Leurs visages désormais l'un contre l'autre, il la sentit étouffer difficilement un gémissement. Son souffle chaud, et féminin, se rependait sur son cou, le faisant frémir. 'Lord Beckett.' l'appela-t-elle en revenant à ses lèvres. 'Je serais à vous, si vous m'offrez votre aide.'

Quelque chose le fit sourire. Il en ignorait la raison, mais il éprouvait cette irrésistible envie, celle de plisser ses lèvres et de murmurer, faiblement : 'Voilà enfin quelque chose de sensé…' Sans préavis, ses mains agrippèrent la taille fine de la jeune femme pour la plaquer avec brutalité contre le mur de la cellule. Elle esquissa une grimace de douleur, au contact des pierres froides. 'Mais my Lady, pour quelle raison accepterai-je votre proposition ? Vous pourriez très bien être en ma possession là maintenant, à cet instant précis, sans que je n'ai à vous libérer…Peut-être serais-ce une grossière erreur de vous offrir une quelconque rédemption. Après tout, l'on vous à désignée comme pirate. Me tromperai-je ?'

Ses doigts étreignirent férocement le tissu pourpre de cette robe qu'il sentait fragile, extrêmement délicate et vulnérable, tout comme sa porteuse.

'Lord…' supplia-t-elle, les yeux fermés et le souffle coupé sous la pression exercé par le corps de cet homme contre le sien. 'Je ne suis pas une criminelle ! Je prêche la justice à chaque instant, comment osez-vous mettre ma parole en doute ?'

'Je ne vous connais que bien trop peu pour me permettre de vous faire confiance…'

'Laissez-moi vous prouver ma valeur, à vos yeux, mon seigneur, laissez-moi être vôtre en échange de…'

'Bien, my Lady, vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix.' rétorqua-t-il en se retournant brusquement afin de quitter la cellule. 'Puisque vous semblez repousser ma présence de toutes vos forces, je ne compte pas insister, et vous l'imposant aussi cruellement vous serez néanmoins considérée comme une complice d'acte de Piraterie, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons preuve du contraire.' renchérit le Lord, machinalement. Aucune émotion traversa son visage dur, et froid. 'Mes soldats s'occuperont personnellement de votre sort, my Lady, et j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voudrez pas assez pour cela. Dites-vous que – cette condamnation vous attendait au tournant.'

Puis, l'espoir disparu. Et l'ombre en profita pour réapparaître, plongeant dans son entièreté le monde de la jeune femme dans le désespoir.

_Never meant to be now. _

_Now I'm lost somewhere._

Elle n'avait jamais prévu cela. Et pourtant, la jeune femme se souvenait de tout et ce dans les moindres détails. Ce qui l'avait finalement amenée à cet endroit sombre, sinistre et humide. Une fois avoir présenté son ultimatum à un capitaine pirate dans les bas quartiers de Tortuga, elle avait esquissé un sourire satisfait. S'étant personnellement assurer qu'il gardera le silence sur les meurtres qu'elle avait commis, et ses alliances d'intérêts auprès de certains représentants de la cause Pirate, l'aristocrate était repartie aussi vite qu'elle ne fut arrivée. Et dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir infligé une pareille humiliation ? Alors qu'il semblait si impatient, et intéressé. Il avait accepté ses conditions auparavant, et s'en était allé à la recherche de ce qu'elle demandait. Il l'avait honteusement trahie, en dévoilant à tout le monde la vérité. Elvira Grey avait automatiquement cherché à fuir, mais en vain, on la pourchassa, l'accusant de sorcière, de traître, et la condamnant à la mort. C'est dans les prisons de Port Royal, de sa ville, qu'on la retenait injustement en attendant son exécution. Des rumeurs circulaient parmi les autres prisonniers enfermés dans les cellules voisines, comme quoi le sort qui attendait toute personne désignée comme sorcière était une punition bien pire que le bucher, ou encore la potence. On la démembrerait, puis on éparpillerait des parties de son corps dans toute l'île. A cette pensée, un frisson déplaisant vint parcourir son corps. Elle avait froid. Ses membres glacés tremblaient, et elle donnerait tout, _tout_ pour fuir d'ici. Pour un bon bain chaud parfumé à la lavande, et un bol de lait comme ses servantes avaient pris l'habitude de lui concocter avant de dormir. Tous les soirs. Sa vie de riche lui manquait affreusement, et cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle errait dans cette cellule close, aux barreaux rouillés et usés par le temps ou encore abîmés par l'épée et les maintes tentatives d'évasion des anciens détenus.

Sa deuxième rencontre avec le diable, se déroula deux jours après qu'il fut venu à sa rencontre, un soir. Des soldats s'avancèrent vers la porte de la cellule, dans laquelle la jeune femme s'était assoupie. Il devait être huit heures du matin, plus ou moins. Elvira avait perdu le fil du temps, depuis son arrivée en prison. Elle avait même l'impression d'y être recluse depuis déjà plusieurs mois…

On la tira de son sommeil réparateur, avant de lui attraper l'avant-bras sans une once de douceur, pour la conduire jusque dans les hauteurs du fort Charles. Poussée de force dans un bureau, les portes se refermèrent aussitôt. Elvira tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal. Sa poitrine montait puis descendait, à mesure qu'elle inspirait de profondes bouffées d'air. Tétanisée, les jambes aussi molles que du coton, la prisonnière fixa brièvement les fers qui entravaient ses poignets.

Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Elvira leva finalement les yeux vers une silhouette masculine, habillé de somptueux vêtements, richement décorés, et tissés. Une redingote pourpre. Une ombre passa dans le fond de ses prunelles, alors qu'elle le scrutait nerveusement.

« Miss Grey…Quel plaisir de vous revoir, » la nargua-t-il, en terminant sa tasse de thé assez rapidement, pour se préoccuper enfin de son invitée d'honneur. « Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Un rictus apparût sur le front d'Elvira, face à sa question des plus déplacées. Elle ne répondit pas, et serra des dents, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

« Ma foi, à en voir votre absence de réponse, je dirais que non. Cela est fort fâcheux… »

Il se leva, et contourna son bureau, parsemé de paperasse, de parchemins signés de sa main, de lettres de marques, de mandats d'exécution, ou d'arrestation. Il avait choisi de négliger son travail pour s'offrir le luxe de lui reparler une seconde fois. Son travail semblait pourtant si laborieux et épuisant, songea-t-elle, et pourtant, il trouvait le temps de saluer certains prisonniers, voire même, de les conduire jusqu'à son bureau. Une certaine rougeur prit place sur ses joues alors que l'hypothèse qu'il ait décidé de mettre tout cela de côté juste pour elle, s'infiltrait dans son esprit…Priant désespérément pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, Elvira s'obstina à ne pas le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de… » et du bout des doigts, il effleura la peau de sa joue. Ce simple contact suffit à l'embraser entièrement. « Cela ? »

« Cela ne vous concerne pas, et…ne me touchez pas ! »

Pestant contre cette sensation déplaisante, elle pencha sa tête vers la droite, afin de le faire lâcher prise. Mais sa première réaction fut de ricaner. Ce qu'elle le haïssait…Son âme toute entière se consumait dans la haine.

« Regardez-moi. » ordonna l'homme, les bras croisés dans son dos, avec une certaine autorité. Sa demande sonnait comme un ordre, et se devait d'être perçue ainsi. Mais Elvira refusait de se livrer à ce jeu malsain. Elle l'ignora délibérément, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne répète sa phrase, en prenant son menton de force du bout de ses doigts. Il fut si brutal, dans son geste, que la marque de ses ongles s'enfonça dans la peau d'albâtre de la jeune femme, lui étirant un faible gémissement plaintif.

_Ne le regarde pas…_

Répétait sa conscience. Elle ne céderait pas. Elle ne le pouvait pas.

_Détourne le regard…_

Trop tard. Il capta son attention toute entière. Ses deux yeux bleus, si océaniques, l'attiraient dangereusement, la perdait. Des prunelles envoûtantes…Haletant doucement, la jeune femme ferma avec brutalité ses yeux. Quelques gouttes de sueur lui montèrent au front, alors que sa figure de porcelaine se tentait d'un délicieux rouge vif.

« J'ai une proposition à vous soumettre, compte tenu de votre comportement passé… » marmonna Beckett, en logeant ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, « Petite _catin_. »

L'insulte lui fit l'effet d'un poignard profondément enfoncé en son être. Elle déglutit péniblement, et réprima des larmes, qui s'efforçaient de vouloir couler.

« _Désirez-vous l'entendre ?_ »

Mais Elvira savait que ce n'était pas une question. Il répondrait de lui-même.

« Je suis un homme _bien seul_, depuis, tellement de temps, vous savez…Et cela me ferait quelques peu _plaisir_, d'avoir un peu de compagnie, dans ces longues nuits de solitude… »

Commençant progressivement à comprendre où il voulait en venir, elle plissa les yeux, et murmura en réponse, « Et… ? Je ne vous suis pas, lord Beckett… »

« Ne soyez donc pas sotte, allons. Vous êtes une femme seule. Et je suis un homme seul…Que pensez-vous qu'un homme et une femme, à la tombée de la nuit, font ? (…) En échange, vous aurez la vie sauve. Et bien plus, à vrai dire. Soyez ma maîtresse, milady. Et si vous êtes sage durant ces quelques nuits, que vous me prouvez…qu'aviez-vous dit déjà ? Ah, oui. _Votre valeur_…je vous ferais l'immense honneur de devenir ma propriété exclusive, ainsi que le droit de parader à mon bras... » chuchota le noble en promenant son nez contre la chevelure claire de la jeune femme. Il serra fortement son avant-bras, pour lui faire partager son désir.

« Je croyais…que vous ne me toucheriez jamais ? » susurra-t-elle, d'un ton quelque peu tremblotant. Son cœur se serra fortement à cette idée, et une intense envie de vomir l'empêcha de murmurer autre chose. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la touche. Personne ne devait l'approcher plus que nécessaire…Son corps tout entier en tremblait d'effroi.

« Ai-je dit cela ? » rétorqua le Lord, d'un ton traînant, en la fixant avec certaine intensité, empreinte d'un désir qu'il s'occupait minutieusement de contrôler. « J'en doute fort ma chère… »

« Vous me violeriez si je refuse ?

- Non. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, difficilement rassurée. « Je ne comprends pas… » reprit Elvira, livide.

« Je ne peux contraindre une femme à ce genre de pratiques. Tout comme je ne peux corrompre son cœur, aussi faible soit-il… » expliqua Beckett, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, ou d'une émotion, « Cependant, il reste une chose que je peux faire. »

L'homme s'avança jusqu'à elle, un verre en main, ses doigts pâles se pressèrent doucement contre les bords de cristal. Il vint approcher ses lèvres de son oreille gauche, et souffla, d'une traite, en plaçant sa main libre à la naissance de sa nuque fragile :

« Vous faire mienne…

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des choses que ma condition ne me permet guère de vous faire subir sans un accord de votre part, prononcé verbalement dans une église… »

Sa réponse fut brève, mais forte. Une main de femme heurta avec violence sa joue, laissant s'imprégner une marque bien rouge, celle de ses cinq doigts.

« Jamais ! »

Profondément écœurée, la demoiselle se recula de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à sentir les bords de bois de son imposant bureau vernis. Il continua de la fixer, quelque peu surpris. Elle le savait. Il l'était. Il ne le disait pas, mais cela se voyait, à ses lèvres minces, à son regard plus ou moins inattentif. Elle le connaissait à présent. Et son regard ne la tromperait plus. L'homme bouillonnait de rage, et son regard haineux, tourmenté, ne la quittait plus. Comme s'il…la dévorait des yeux. Il se retenait. Il avait des manières. Mais elle se retenait à son tour, de ne pas le pousser à l'explosion, à la colère.

« Vous le regretterez. » cracha-t-il, intérieurement furieux de se faire ainsi repousser. On ne lui désobéissait que très rarement. Et lorsque cela arrivait, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il la briserait. Il l'anéantirait. Il lui ferait tellement mal, qu'elle le supplierait de l'achever, de mettre un terme à sa souffrance, à sa solitude, et à sa condition de petite condamnée. Et enfin, lorsqu'elle n'en pourrait plus, elle l'implorerait, et, là, seulement à ce moment là, elle serait apte à devenir sienne, et à lui vouer une allégeance craintive, presque de complète soumission. Il le désirait tant. La voir à ses genoux, à se contenter de subir, et voire même, d'aimer cela. Elle finirait par apprécier ses actes, sa manière de la torturer, cela en deviendra même une habitude, et c'est ainsi, qu'il aurait les pleins pouvoirs sur sa vie. Sur son corps. Sur son âme. Il ne souhaitait cependant pas _une chose_, et ainsi, veillerait à ne pas trop la bouleverser... Il y avait les prostituées pour cela, mais leurs manières le laissaient de marbre. Non, ce que le Lord souhaitait, c'était de la dépendance. _A lui._ Son monde tout entier tournerait autour de sa propre personne…ce serait bien au-delà de l'amour, ou du désir charnel. Elle ne pourrait tout simplement pas imaginer son existence loin de lui. C'était fort tentant. Pourquoi ne se montrait-elle donc pas coopérative, alors qu'il lui offrait un moyen de retrouver son titre destitué ?

Il lui avait pourtant fait une proposition des plus dignes, et polies. Il s'était montré bien trop _gentil_, et _bon_, envers elle, au final. Sa naïveté de penser qu'elle pourrait lui appartenir aussi facilement le perdrait… Dangereusement, Beckett appela les gardes, et sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, il retourna à son bureau, afin de reprendre son travail, pendant qu'elle se faisait reconduire jusqu'à sa cellule, dans le plus grand des silences.

Se renfermant sur elle-même, Elvira baissa la tête vers le sol crasseux de sa cellule. Elle réprima une moue dédaigneuse avec une certaine difficulté. Ses mains étaient sales, couvertes de poussière. Quelques tâches brunâtres décoraient sombrement les pans de sa longue robe pourpre. Il lui semblait même que son maquillage avait légèrement coulé sous ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait rien changer, ni rien y faire. Rabattant ses genoux contre son ventre plat, l'ancienne noble soupira en silence, et afficha un regard vide, comme une zombie. Dénuée de toute émotion, indifférente aux supplications des autres prisonniers. Elle allait mourir. Et cette idée lui glaçait le sang. _Froid…Elle avait si froid._

Elle allait mourir…

_En pirate._

_Ever since the day we died, well,  
I've got nothing left to lose._

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée en ce lieu sordide. Les yeux mi-clos vers la porte fermée de la cellule, la jeune femme commençait à perdre toute notion d'envie, de faim, ou de satisfaction. Elle se sentait mourir à petit feu, et restait inconsolable. Il lui semblait même avoir perdu un peu de poids, et pourtant, sa fin n'était pas encore programmée. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent des cellules vers trois heures du matin, lorsque la plupart des prisonniers dormaient tous à poings fermés. Excepté Elvira. Un homme se tint face aux barreaux de la cellule dans laquelle on la retenait prisonnière. Un soldat, d'après son uniforme aux couleurs du drapeau Britannique.

« Ton exécution aura lieu à l'aube. »

Il murmura cette phrase, si froide, quelque peu hésitante, mais assurée. Elvira se demanda durant un bref instant si l'homme était sérieux. Elle frémit, et se releva péniblement sur ses deux jambes ornées de bleues, et de saleté.

Elle allait mourir…si elle ne faisait rien. Un visage lui vint inexplicablement à l'esprit. Beckett…Elle avait besoin de lui.

« Non – attendez ! cria-t-elle, en s'accrochant avec fermeté aux barreaux de la cellule, alors que l'autre s'en allait. Il s'arrêta, et la toisa de haut. Une sensation déplaisante s'infiltra en elle, et son sang bouillonnait. _Frustration…_

- Oui ?

- Emmenez-moi chez votre chef ! Je…je désire lui parler ! Emmenez-moi ! »

Elvira le vit la juger du regard, et réfléchir rapidement. Son mouvement de tête, de droite à gauche, la fit pâlir. _Non._

« Lord Beckett est occupé. »

Ses yeux se mirent à picoter douloureusement, mais elle parvint à refouler ces larmes salées, et honteuses, d'une humiliation cuisante, bien trop longtemps endurée. Ravalant sa fierté, elle s'agenouilla contre les barreaux, et reposa sa joue blessée et pâle contre le cuivre.

_Non…_

« S'il vous plait, ne – ne partez pas ! »

Sa tête lui faisait mal, atrocement. Elle ne cessait de se sentir trembler, et son âme, bien trop écorchée, ne pouvait que supplier qu'on vienne la délivrer. Elle ne souhaitait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas si jeune. Ce serait douloureux.

On l'avait torturée, pendant des heures, et des jours. Ses supplications ne les faisaient pas arrêter. La lame se frayait sans cesse un chemin sur sa peau blanche, la tailladant jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à inonder les dalles de cette cellule repoussante. Elle parvenait encore à sentir leur poigne sur sa chevelure blonde, forcée à rencontrer le sol, à chaque fois qu'on la frappait. Bien entendu, on ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais Elvira demeurait certaine que Beckett leur avait donné des consignes simples…Ils ne l'avaient jamais violée, ou forcée à accomplir quoi que ce soit. Elle ne fut pas victime de sévices sexuels. Sûrement parce que cela n'aurait pas plu à leur chef. La souffrance physique devait être suffisante, ainsi que le besoin de se laver, de dormir, et de manger à sa faim…

Plus de douleur…

_Ma tête tourne…_

_trop vite…_

Il partait. Il l'abandonnait. Mais Elvira réussit à lui souffler ces quelques mots, émis, en un cri de désespoir : « Dites lui…dites lui que j'accepte ! »

Pitié, non. Qu'ai-je dit ?

L'ombre du soldat sembla s'arrêter en un bref instant, il réfléchissait à nouveau, quelques secondes, avant d'hausser les épaules et de quitter les geôles.

« Non, je ne le souhaite pas ! » protesta la blonde, alors qu'on la tirait de force dans une salle de bain imposante, et richement bien décorée.

Elle rejeta la main de Beckett, et recula vers le centre de la pièce.

« Vous avez accepté, n'est-il-pas ? On me l'a dit. Vous avez supplié pour moi… » lança-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Satisfait, l'aristocrate désigna la large baignoire des yeux. « Vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dit. Compris ? Je tâcherai de vous faire regretter votre insolence, et votre décision de me préférer à la potence. »

Le toisant méchamment, son interlocutrice préféra ne pas rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Elle s'exécuta et s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire, effleurant les contours de marbre blanc de cette dernière. Voulait-il qu'elle prenne son bain là, maintenant ? _Devant lui ?_

« Je me laverai ici, très bien. Je me ferais belle pour vous… »

« Je vous le conseille. Si vous comptez passer la nuit dans mes draps, il en va de votre intérêt d'être parfaitement préparée à cela. » l'interrompit le Lord avec arrogance. « Je n'accepte pas n'importe quelle souillon dans mes appartements. »

Grimaçant devant son insulte, elle essaya de ne pas se sentir concernée.

« Je ne suis pas une gitane ! »

« J'espère bien que non. Maintenant déshabillez vous. Et cessez de vous habiller _comme telle_. Vous enfilerez cette robe, ainsi que ces dessous après. »

Moqueusement, il ferma la porte, et se cala contre le mur, la scrutant sans un mot.

« J'attends. »

Visiblement hésitante, elle continua de caresser la baignoire, peu décidée à se dévêtir. Elvira avait très envie de prendre ce bain chaud, parfumé à la lavande, mais…cela la dérangeait de se sentir épiée dans ces conditions.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Arquant un sourcil, il demanda, songeur.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas…me laisser seule ? »

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris la question, Beckett renchérit : « Qu'avez-vous dit, milady ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, forcée de devoir recommencer. C'était si humiliant.

« J'aimerais de l'intimité. »

Un soupir résonna. Le Lord ne bougea cependant pas, et la contempla avec une certaine avidité.

« Et moi, vous savez ce que j'aimerais ? Que vous cessiez enfin de résister, et de contester tout ce que je daigne vous dire. Faites le, nous n'y passerons guère toute la nuit…_A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous aide, peut-être ?_ »

Ses lèvres fines se courbèrent en un sourire intéressé, émanant de perversion. Elle frémit, peu enthousiasmée à cette idée, et céda finalement. Ses mains s'empressèrent de détacher au plus vite les attaches de cette robe poisseuse, recouverte de sang, de terre, et de poussière. Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune femme grimpa à l'intérieur de la baignoire en marbre, et s'enfonça dans l'eau brûlante, qui lui lacérait la peau. Tâchant d'ignorer qu'on suivait le moindre de ses gestes, sans aucune honte, Elvira émit un soupir de bien-être. Ses plaies encore rougeâtres la firent intensément souffrir, mais aucune parole de protestation ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se plaindre. Et la chaleur de l'eau l'enveloppait littéralement, la faisant sourire, de ravissement. L'eau légèrement mousseuse lui arrivait à la naissance de ses seins, qu'elle avait aussitôt extirpé de l'air libre pour les camoufler sous les larges centimètres de mousse blanchâtre.

Au fil des secondes, elle parvint à ignorer la présence du Lord dans la salle de bain, et plongea sa tête sous l'eau, durant quelques instants. Lorsqu'elle la ressortit, se laissant inonder de petites gouttelettes, la présence d'une main à son épaule la fit tressaillir. Une main étonnamment douce, et…experte. Les doigts du noble se frayèrent un chemin le long du dos satiné par le savon d'Elvira, et commencèrent à faire frotter une espèce d'éponge imbibée d'un liquide parfumé à la rose sur l'ensemble du haut de son corps, errant longuement sur ses frêles épaules. Ce n'était pas prévu. Indignée, elle se laissa pourtant faire, appréciant outre mesure les gestes attentifs et minutieux de son bourreau. Il souhaitait sans aucun doute s'assurer de lui-même qu'elle fut très bien savonnée, avant de rejoindre ses draps de soie. Alors qu'il couvrait son corps d'une mousse onctueuse et délectable à l'odorat, l'homme s'arrêta. Ses mains lâchèrent l'éponge d'un coup sec, qui retomba dans l'eau, près de son ventre plat.

Sans prévenir, il plongea sa main droite, une fois avoir remonté les épaisses manches de sa chemise bouffante dans l'eau, entre ses jambes, afin de récupérer son éponge. Elle le soupçonna mentalement de l'avoir volontairement faite tombée. Elvira ferma les yeux, et sentit son dos s'installer un peu plus convenablement contre le fond de la baignoire. Elle ne chercha pas même à le repousser, même si cela commençait nettement à l'agacer, de le voir farfouiller la baignoire de fond en comble pour retrouver ce qu'il avait égaré.

Brutalement, elle rouvrit les yeux, et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Je ne pense pas que vous devriez aller jusque là…laissez moi la récupérer, vous vous y prenez horriblement ma…

- Laissez-moi faire. »

Devant sa réponse, Elvira eut du mal à avaler sa salive, tant elle était tendue. Il jouait avec ses nerfs…Sa main, ayant récupérée l'éponge, s'amusa à se frotter à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme.

« Cessez… » supplia-t-elle, gênée. « Vous aviez dit que vous ne me toucheriez qu'au lit ! »

« Ah, vraiment ? » Il parût distrait, un bref instant. Mais ne s'interrompit certainement pas. L'éponge se rapprocha progressivement de l'intimité de la grande blonde. « J'ai changé d'avis. »

Elle gémit, en réponse, et s'efforça de repousser ses caresses, devenues bien trop insistantes.

« Je vous ai dit non ! »

La seule chose qu'il parvint à exprimer, fut son rire. « Comme si vous n'en mourriez pas d'envie, ma chère… » Il lâcha son objet, et attisa le désir de sa maîtresse du bout des doigts, arpentant d'une manière presque calculée, les contours de son anatomie de femme, la pénétrant longuement durant quelques instants, avant d'aller presser à certains moments le bourgeon fait de chair de manière à le gorger de sang jusqu'à l'implosion.

« Vous pourriez me prendre, tant que vous y êtes…mylord…

- Non. Pour cela, je préfère le faire dans un lit, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, pour votre première fois… ne serais-ce pas plus doux ? Non. Détendez vous…et habituez-vous à la sensation de mes mains courant sur votre peau nue, et divinement parfumée… »

Lui susurrant ces incitations brûlantes à l'oreille, elle ne pu lui résister davantage, et sombra contre son dos, le trempant d'eau, alors qu'il la conduisait à l'orgasme. Elle attrapa les manches de sa chemise, et les serra avec force, en criant désespérément.

La garce s'était enfuie. Il grimaça en jetant un parchemin sur le bureau. Elle lui avait même envoyé une lettre. Un soupir résigné retentit dans la lourde pièce. S'il avait sut, qu'elle aurait pu profiter de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour disparaître à la tombée de la nuit, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé errer dans ses appartements aussi longtemps. _S'il avait pensé à verrouiller la porte…_

Il prit une lanterne entre ses mains, et contempla le feu rougeoyant de cette petite flamme, cachée en son sein. Aussi fière, dangereuse, et vive que sa captive.

« Vous avez pensé à me souhaiter bonne nuit, milady ? »

Claqua la voix glaciale du Lord, alors qu'il percevait très distinctement des bruits de pas, - de talons, derrière lui.

« Comme c'est aimable à vous. D'être revenue…à moi. »

Le Lord fit volte-face et la scruta, un petit sourire s'étant formée au coin de ses lèvres fines. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pu partir sans lui, loin de lui, aussi longtemps…Elle lui appartenait. Sans lui, elle n'était rien. Bien que cela le peinait d'avouer, que sans elle, il s'ennuierait fortement. Sans elle…ne serait-il rien ? Jamais, l'homme n'oserait le dire à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à lui-même.

« Où étiez-vous ? » siffla-t-il, sèchement.

La colère se lisait sur ses traits fins, et aristocratiques. Si snobes. Il était furieux. Qu'elle se soit évanouie dans la nature du jour au lendemain, sans le prévenir. Elle sentait, que si elle restait, il le lui ferait douloureusement payer. _N'est-ce-pas ce que tu veux ?_ Un frisson secoua son échine, se propageant jusqu'au bas de son corps.

« Cela ne vous concerne plus, Cutler. »

_Cutler._

Depuis le temps, qu'elle rêvait de le lui murmurer, son prénom. Il ne la laissait jamais le faire, l'en dissuadant du regard, même après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il préférait sûrement être nommé par son titre. Même dans l'intimité…

L'homme sembla réagir à cet appel, et fronça doucement les sourcils.

Allait-il s'énerver ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer…l'émotion qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Cette dernière était si différente, serais-ce…un mélange de _trouble _? L'aurait-elle troublé ? Enfin ? Et…d'appréciation. Il avait peut-être aimé.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » répondit Beckett, calmement. Fidèle à lui-même, les bras dans son dos, effleurant le tissu vaporeux, et de velours de sa redingote grise.

« C'est terminé, Cutler, vous le savez, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Et sur ces mots, prononcés avec force, elle pointa une arme sur lui. Sa main ne tremblait qu'à moitié. Elvira semblait décidée, à exécuter son plan, sa vengeance. Après l'avoir tellement fait souffrir, elle se devait de le blesser. De le tuer, comme elle le lui avait promit, en cédant à son ultimatum.

« Je vois… »

Il ne semblait pas étonné. Son sourire s'agrandit. Comme s'il l'avait prévu auparavant.

« Seriez-vous capable de me tuer, milady ? Après tout ce que je vous ai fait, je conçois votre colère. Elle est parfaitement légitime. Mais osez au moins me dire, _que vous avez aimé ce que je vous ai fait_, serait la preuve d'une grande sagesse. »

Il avait raison, le sombre connard.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'arme argentée.

_Tire…_

« Vous essayez encore de me séduire ? Cela ne marchera pas, cette fois, Cutler. C'est la fin. Vous allez mourir, et…je serais libre. »

« Parce que vous pensez qu'avoir une armada à vos trousses est synonyme de liberté ? Ne soyez pas idiote, Elvira ! »

Il l'avait murmuré, intentionnellement. Elvira cligna des yeux, agréablement déstabilisée. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. _Elvira…_et non miss Grey, milady, ou encore catin. _Elvira._ Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, naturellement. Avec une telle facilité…Il n'avait pas eut le temps de le refouler, de le contrôler…ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. _De la sincérité…_Et c'était une erreur. Pour lui. _Il venait même de le réaliser._ Livide, l'homme ne murmura plus un seul mot.

« Sans vous, je serais libre. »

Insista la captive. Tremblante.

« C'est ce que vous pensez ? »

Non…

C'était un mensonge. Mais il n'avait pas à le savoir. Ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas prédestinés…Non. Ils étaient _ennemis_.

« Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer. »

« Je le conçois. »

« Vous m'avez faite torturée ! »

« Parce que vous le méritiez… »

« Vous me traitiez comme votre catin personnelle. Vous étiez immonde. »

« Si c'est ce que vous dites… »

Grinçant des dents, elle ne parvenait pas à accepter le fait qu'il continuait à se borner d'illusion, à lui faire face, à lui _mentir_. Il mentait, Elvira le savait ! Tous ces instants, où son masque d'impassibilité s'effaçait…brièvement, il lui montrait autre chose. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus cette arrogance perpétuelle. _Lorsqu'il en devenait vulnérable…_

« Et vous refusez encore de reconnaître vos torts ? Vous me détestez, et vous ne souhaitiez que mon malheur. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Vous voyez ? Rien ne me pousse à vous épargner…_Rien_… »

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui, et empoigna son bras, cherchant la présence de ses doigts chauds, contre les siens, une dernière fois. Le canon de l'arme se plaça contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur, battant à forte allure.

« Vous allez tirer, milady, à présent ? Je vais finir par me demander si vous me souhaitez bien mort…

- Bien sûr que je le veux !

- Prouvez-le. »

Les lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle se fit de plus en plus rapide, et se propagea au niveau de la gorge du Lord. Il ne bougeait pas, n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'impassibilité. Cela en devenait insupportable.

Elle renforça sa prise sur sa main.

« Vous seriez bien trop content si je le faisais…Cela vous renforcerait dans votre idée que… » s'interrompant naturellement, Elvira évita soigneusement de croiser le regard d'acier du noble. Si dangereux. Tentateur.

« Vous me suivrez, milady. Si vous me tuez. Vous signerez votre arrêt de mort. Nous nous retrouverons en enfer…

- Et si je ne désire pas vous revoir ?

- Votre main…me montre le contraire. »

La captive aux cheveux blonds se glaça d'effroi. Il avait raison. Pourquoi le tenait-elle ? Instinctivement…Mais Elvira ne parvenait pas à enlever sa main, et il avait finit par entourer son poignet de ses doigts, la serrant, très fort. La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et tira.

Le coup partit. Il fut froid. Chaud, à la fois. Un liquide rougeâtre et poisseux se diffusa sur le parquet. Contre sa cuisse droite, à travers le tissu délicat de sa robe. Rouge comme le sang. Il la lui avait offerte, la semaine dernière…Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, à vrai dire. Pourquoi lui faisait-il des cadeaux ? _N'était-elle pas sa prisonnière ?_

Elvira Grey haleta, et rencontra du bout de son petit nez fin, légèrement pointu, la douceur de la cravate en soie blanche de l'aristocrate. Elle ne le sentait plus bouger. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, alors que du sang continuait de couler, tâchant son vêtement.

« En plus d'être une petite catin, vous visez extrêmement mal… »

Sa voix brisa le silence pesant.

Elle éloigna le canon de l'arme, et recula, se détachant à regret de lui. La balle avait touché sa cuisse gauche, brièvement, cependant, il n'en aurait aucune séquelle. Mais en voyant sn souffle précipité, Elvira se doutait bien qu'il souffrait, mais ne souhaitait en aucun cas le lui montrer. Elle aurait pu porter le coup fatal à son cœur. Mais visait-elle aussi mal ? Peut-être…pensait-il, qu'Elvira l'avait fait exprès ? _Volontairement ?_

Non.

Il venait de lui jeter une pique habituelle. Il ignorait tout de son dilemme. De ce difficile choix qui s'opposait à elle…Le tuer, lui paraissait désormais si dur. Mais le blesser…Se sentant incapable, la jeune femme recula, son arme toujours en joue.

« Ne vous avisez plus de me manquer de respect, ou ce sera à la deuxième jambe que je tirerai ! »

Il rit. Amusé.

« Vous avez mal, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Aucune réponse. Elle s'avança, et pressa sa cuisse entre ses doigts. Il se crispa.

« Vous aimeriez me punir ? » susurra la blonde au bord de ses lèvres, jouant à les effleurer avec une sensualité qui lui était proche. Leurs corps se frôlèrent. « Vous collectionnez les interdits, Cutler. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'épargner, mais vous l'avez fait. Pour une _pirate_. »

« Vous n'en êtes pas une. »

« Complice de piraterie, et organisateur de complots, égal à en être un…Pourquoi hésitez-vous à appliquer vos propres lois ? Parce que je suis née dans votre monde ? Vous pensiez me faire l'honneur_, de me remettre sur le droit chemin_, c'est cela ? » Elvira fit un pas en arrière, et agrandit son sourire. « Vous me voulez toujours ? »

Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers la silhouette de sa prisonnière. Si impétueuse…Ne saisissant pas sa question, l'homme s'accouda au bord du bureau à l'aide de son coude, et la fixa intensément. D'un seul regard, il la déshabillait complètement.

« Assurément… »

« Alors, prouvez-le. »

Face à ces mots, elle s'enfuit par la fenêtre, sachant qu'une fois arrivée au port, il lui serait chose aisée de prendre un navire, et de disparaître dans la nuit…

Oh, il la retrouverait, ils le savaient tous deux. Cette union interdite les liaient éternellement, à se rencontrer. Et ils espéraient encore, se revoir dans les mêmes circonstances. La captive avait finalement aimé le bourreau.

**THE END.**

_(ou à suivre, cela dépendra…)_


End file.
